<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernova by TuppingLiberty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474514">Supernova</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty'>TuppingLiberty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TLIB FFC 2021- original works [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sex drug, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia, consensual drug use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FFC Day 14: Supernova</p><p>Featuring a human and alien on leave and a sex drug named Supernova.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TLIB FFC 2021- original works [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supernova</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nax greets him at the door to their quarters with a long, drugging kiss. “You’re free? Leave request paperwork all signed and dotted and shit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pen’s smile is wide as he touches the button to slide the door shut with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>snick</span>
  </em>
  <span> and locks the rest of the ship out of their life for the next forty-eight hours. “I’m free, clear, signed, dotted, ready for this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, babe, I’m ready for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nax presses him against the wall, slipping a thigh between his leg as he kisses Pen, grinding against his already hardening cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get the stuff?” Pen pants before turning Nax’s head and beginning to suck a bruise into the blue alien’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.” Nax groans before he pushes away from the wall and goes over to their living room table. The grinder’s out, purple, glittery dust coating it, and one beautifully rolled joint on the table next to it. “Come on, babe. Let’s get fucked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They collapse into the couch together, Pen in the corner, Nax snuggled up against him, reaching for the joint and their lighter. “You distracted the detectors somehow, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spoofed Mary’s room. She never does anything naughty in there.” Nax’s lecherous grin makes Pen’s heart stumble. Stars, he loves this one, stupid alien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nax offers him the first hit, handing him the lit joint. “Let’s see if Supernova lives up to its name,” Pen murmurs as he brings the joint to his lips, inhales a deep hit before blowing the purple smoke from his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking hot.” Nax straddles him, pressing him into the corner of the couch and unzipping his engineering uniform to get at his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple haze hits his brain quickly, causing a shivery sensation up and down his limbs. Everywhere Nax is touching him sets off in a little explosion of pleasure. “Fuck. You gotta try this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He manages to pass the joint off, then works himself out of his uniform fully, already feeling hot. His cock is fully hard now, leaking against his stomach, and touching it with the Supernova coursing through his system is maybe the best feeling he’s ever had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nax takes a hit, holds it, then leans down and kisses Pen open-mouthed, passing the smoke to him until Pen’s fairly sure all his oxygen has been replaced with purple haze. Nax presses against him, his fingers playing over Pen’s skin, tweaking at his nipples. “Holy-holy shit. Ohhh fuck, this is good,” he manages, rubbing himself against Pen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels even better on skin.” Pen pushes Nax’s uniform off, exposing his gorgeous blue body and eventually the writhing mass of tentacles his has between his legs instead of a cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Nax needs a cock to show Pen a good time, Pen thinks as they come together, pressing skin to skin, Supernova making everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nax’s tentacles are already moist, releasing their sticky substance that helps ease the way, so to speak, when he’s mating. As Nax and Pen kiss and share the rest of the joint, they massage Pen’s cock, rubbing along the hard length until Pen’s precum is flowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmph-inside?” Pen manages against Nax’s lips at some point. Honestly, he’s not sure how long he’s had the alien in his lap, making out, but his lips feel swollen and everything - </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything - </span>
  </em>
  <span>is sensitive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind if I do.” Nax readjusts, reaches behind to test himself, then sits unceremoniously down on Pen’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of Nax’s tight heat around him makes Pen explode, purple lights going off behind his eyes as his orgasm crashes through him. After a few moments, he opens his eyes again to see Nax grinning down at him. “Got one out of the way, now are you ready to give me a ride?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pen can only wonder at the magic of Supernova because he’s still rock hard inside Nax, doesn’t feel oversensitive, just wants more. More of everything, he pants to Nax as Nax starts to rock on his dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you more,” Nax murmurs, before taking his mouth again. Their tongues mate, Nax’s undulating against his the same way his tentacles are working their way between their legs. They tickle over Pen’s balls, making him thrust up against Nax harder, before massaging his perineum, then tentatively licking at his hole. Pen groans, widening his thighs, holding onto Nax’s nips and fucking up hard as Nax’s magic tentacles start to open him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, babe. Take me in. Take all of me.” Nax’s fingers tweak at his nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One tentacle works at his entrance, slowly opening him - although they’d fucked last night so he’s honestly not completely tight. It’s not long before a second works in. It’s always the third, fourth, fifth, sixth where things get interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And apparently Supernova is going to make things </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> interesting because neither of them are showing any signs of calming down anytime soon. He’s fairly sure he’s headed to another orgasm just from Nax fucking his cock, and that’s not even counting the insistant sliding pressure of multiple tentacles over his prostate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing Nax’s hips, he maneuvers them around so that he’s on top, fucking Nax hard enough for him to cry out with every thrust - thank the stars for sound proofing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants to hear what he and Nax get up to. It’s the tentacles, though, that push him over the edge, fisting up inside and massaging constantly over his prostate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans, pouring inside Nax, again, as Nax’s tentacles and limbs all stiffen and hold him tightly. He doesn’t come, so much as make more ooze for egg laying, but since he’s not in season right now, he just pulses in Pen’s hole as they both pant through the long series of explosions that Supernova is giving them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Pen manages to mumble against Nax’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nax moves his hips tentatively. Pen grunts when he realizes he’s still fucking hard in Nax. “Fuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Pen repeats with a panting laugh. “Stars, what’d we get ourselves into this time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nax snorts. “I don’t know, but I’m starving. Can you fuck me while we eat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both look at the table, where a sole, half-eaten bag of chips is open, and make a grab for it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>